Visions of Hope
by MrsGatsby
Summary: Rose didn't jump off the lifeboat. Instead, she found a baby and raised her as her own. It's been six years, and Rose hasn't encountered Jack... But who is the new art teacher at her daughter's school? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is BellaVision's idea! This story is definitely dedicated to her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jack watched Rose sadly as she was in the lifeboat and lowered away into the water. In his heart, he knew he would never see her again. It broke his heart to even think about that... _Goodbye, Jack. I love you. _Rose said with tears in her eyes. She saw Jack and Cal talking silently among them and shooting glances in her direction.

Rose looked away as tears began leaking down her porcelain cheeks. Suddenly, she saw a woman speaking a foreign language, maybe French, stare in her direction and thrust a small bundle in her direction. Rose watched, horrified, as the woman started to fall. Everyone made a grab for her, but the woman fell off anyways. Rose was so shocked she nearly fainted when she heard the bundle start to cry. She looked down and saw a baby.

The small child had pale skin and sparkling electric, gray-blue eyes and thick, long eyelashes. As soon as her gray-blue ones met Rose's green ones, she stopped wailing. The child's ruby lips curled into a soft, understanding smile and that made Rose lose it. She started to cry. She was so sad and mad that Jack wasn't here to see this gorgeous baby.

No matter how hard she tried, Rose couldn't block out the sounds of the screams of fear and anguish. Rose couldn't even tear her eyes away from the sinking ship. She knew Jack was among the people. _I hope you survive, Jack_...

Then, she began to feel mad. Why did she have to board this stupid ship anyways? Then, she remembered that she wouldn't have met Jack, the most wonderful person in the world.

Rose looked around the hordes of people. She didn't picture New York like this. She didn't think it would be so glum. Well, the RMS Titanic did just sink not even a mere few hours ago. They were lucky to have the Carpathia come rescue them…

"Miss.," can I have your name?" An officer asked. Rose looked at him, then back at the sleeping baby in her arms. She needed to have hope that she and this baby were going to be okay. She needed to hope that Jack was okay. I'll find you Jack, she vowed.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson." She beckoned to the baby. "This is my daughter."

The officer got her name down, and Rose went to wander around. She looked around and saw that the child had a golden chain around her neck. She studied it more closely, and to her surprise, it appeared to be a locket. Rose pried open the locket and saw a picture of a beautiful woman and a man. To the right of the picture, it said: TO OUR DAUGHTER, HOPE AMELIA DELACOUR

Rose went back over to the officer. "Excuse me, but are there any survivors with the last name of 'Delacour'? Rose asked.

"No… Sorry Ma'am," He said.

"What about, Dawson?"

"No, you're the only one so far…" Rose closed her eyes. Jack couldn't be dead. She'd find him…

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic… Only Hope and Anna **

6 years later…

Rose's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that it's been six years. Six years since the Titanic sank. Six years since I took Hope under my wing. Six years since I lost Jack… After the Carpathia docked, for months, Hope and I've been on the streets, begging for money and food, and a place to sleep; then Molly found us. She took us to her place and we lived there for a year. All the while, I worked hard as a photographer, roaming around. No one had claimed Hope. I searched for years for her parents, and then eventually, _legally_ adopted her. The whole time, I looked for Jack. I haven't found him yet, but I cannot lose hope. Hope. My daughter's name is Hope. I smiled to myself. One day, hope will pay off. Now, Hope and I were living in a small house in Santa Monica, California. Hope attended a public school only about ten minutes from our home, while I worked as a waitress in a café downtown. Life was good… Until…

One particular evening, I heard Hope come through the doors humming "Come Josephine in My Flying Machine" to herself. "Hi, Momma!" She exclaimed and came running towards me, throwing her at me, wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"Hi, Darling," I said, "How was school?" I listened to her ramble about how John always pulls her hair and how Suzie won't talk to her. Then one particular topic caught my eye…

"Momma, we had a subsute today!" She sang.

"A substitute?" I corrected her as I continued to make dinner.

"Yeah, he's really nice! He drew a picture of me!" She rummaged through her backpack.

"Really?" I asked, trying to pay attention.

"Yeah, look!" She tugged on my arm and drew me to eye level with her. "_Look_!" I sighed and obeyed. I looked at the drawing. He was a pretty good artist. I looked at the signature: _JD, April, 12__th__ 1918_. I froze.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Hope asked frantically.

"Yeah," I struggled out of my daze. Could it be? I shook my head. He's gone, Rose! GONE! But I had to ask it anyway.

"Hope, what was your substitute's name?"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson."

Jack's P.O.V

Earlier that morning…

It was my first day as a substitute teacher. I was sweating like crazy and I had to clench and unclench my hand to stay calm. I waited impatiently at the desk and watched the clock tick by. It's been six years since I lost my darling angel on the Titanic. I looked for Rose ever since, but two years ago, I learned to settle down and start a life. All the while, I know Rose is out there somewhere. I chuckled.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing me to jump. I saw kids pour into the classroom, and next thing I know, they're sitting and fidgeting impatiently at their seats. "Um... Good morning." I stuttered. I went to the board and wrote my name: Mr. Jack Dawson. "I am Mr. Dawson, and I- um… am going to be your substitute teacher for today." I heard snickers in the back of the classroom. Raise your hand if you're absent." I laughed at my own joke. Silence met me… "Okay, when I call your name, raise your hand and say 'here.'" I called name after name until I got to the letter 'D.' Dawson. Humph…

"Hope Dawson?" I said. No one raised their hand or greeted me. "Hope?" I asked optimistically. I called her by her full name. "Hope Jacqueline Dawson?" I called out. I saw a girl in the front row. She was busy drawing on a piece of paper. The person in back of her tapped her on the back and pointed towards me. She looked up. Her electric blue-gray eyes with a tint of violet streaks bored into mine. Her hair was ginger with honey highlights. She was a beauty for a six-year-old. I looked her in the eye. "Are you Hope?"

"Yes, Mr. Dawson." She said politely. She extended her hand out to me. "Pleased to meet you." I shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said. She giggled.

"This is for you," She said, giving me the piece of paper. I looked at the drawing. It looked like _Starry Night_ by Van Gough.

"Thank you," I said. I laughed. "It's _Starry Night_ by Van Gough!" I ran my hand through my hair. "You have excellent taste, Miss. Dawson." The day was going by fine, and when the children had their break, Hope sat under a tree, alone, and drew. I sat next to her.

"Hey, Miss. Dawson," I said. She smiled at me. "Whatcha doin'?" She held up her paper. I looked, shocked, as I saw her work of art. The picture was of the children playing on the trees and running around. It almost looked like it was a photograph. "This is good stuff," I said. I whipped out my pencil and portfolio. "May I draw you?" She nodded and sat very still, leaning against the tree. Soon, I was done. I printed my initials and date on it then handed the drawing to Hope.

Thank you," She said and handed me her portfolio to flip through. I flipped through her pictures and froze when I saw a picture of a beautiful woman. It couldn't be…

"Who's this?" I whispered.

"My mother," Hope said as she fiddled with a strand of her hair. I looked at her.

"What's your mother's name?" I asked. Hope froze, but before she responded, the school bell sounded.

"I gotta go," She said flatly. I sighed and followed her. Never talk to strangers, was what she was probably thinking…

After class, Hope said 'bye' to me. "See ya tomorrow!" I called after her. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I was beyond confused. Rose could be out there somewhere. I sighed in relief when I saw my best friend, Anna, wave to me from outside. I ran to her and wrapped her small body in my arms. I breathed in her scent.

Anna is a petite woman at age 21. She has blue-green eyes with wheat hair. She's pretty, indeed, but she's not my angel. We're only best friends. I came across Anna two years ago when she was married to the man of her dreams. He was drafted into the war, about three years ago. About a year ago, he died. Anna was so distraught. She was suicidal for a month; until she found out she was pregnant, seven months ago. Anna said if her baby is a girl, her name will be Jacqueline. If it's a boy, his name will be Charles (after her husband) Jack Brown. Anna is the sister I never had. If something happened to her, I don't know how I'll go on.

"Jack, will you eat out with me at the café downtown? As friends?" She asked, nervously.

"Sure." Anna sighed. That's another thing about Anna. She's shy and nervous a lot.

We walked downtown, hand in hand, as we entered the café. We took a seat, and a waitress came over to us and beamed. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. Another thing I loved about Santa Monica, nice people. "Can I get some beer?" She wrote it down.

"Yeah, I want coffee," Anna said, shyly. The waitress left and Anna sighed. "I wanna leave as soon as we finish!" I chuckled.

"Annie, you are _too_ jittery!" I laughed. She shrugged and thanked the waitress happily when she came back with our drinks. I sipped mine eagerly. Beer, Rose and I were supposed to drink cheap beer together. I groaned mentally. Where was she? Anna was droning on about her husband, but my mind was else where. My eyes popped out of my head. That's when I saw _her_.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Thanks to: SurferGirl3000, What'sUpTitanic, Preciious Princess, Aclemene, and BellaVision! Thank you all for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rose's P.O.V

I was late for work, again. I dashed around the corner and sighed. I put a smile on my face and toustled out my hair. I pushed the door to the café open. It wasn't too busy, but it was busy enough. I saw Katherine, my boss, standing in front of me, hands on her hips.

"You're late! Again!" She scolded. I sighed.

"Kat! Please, I had to get a nanny for my daughter! I can't leave her alone by herself for crying out loud!" I exclaimed, nearly in tears. If she fires me, my life is over. How would I manage myself? And Hope? We'd be wandering on the streets again... Then, Katherine sighed and shook her head.

"Attend to the costumers at Table 7," She whispered before walking away. I smiled and walked towards them. A man had his back facing me and a pregnant woman looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked nervously. She shook his shoulder. I went over to them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and peered at the man's face. I was shocked. His blue eyes peered nervously into mine and he ran a hand through his shaggy dirty-blonde hair. _Just like he always used to do…_ That's all I remember before blacking out.

Jack's P.O.V

I jumped to my feet as Rose. "Rose!" I yelled. I gently picked her up.

"What's goin' on over here?" asked the woman that Rose was talking to.

"Katherine," I said as I cradled Rose, "What do I do? She needs help!" Anna looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Jack?" She asked fearfully. Katherine came up to me.

"We have a worker's lounge, bring her there." I followed her, Rose in my arms. I laid her down on one of the couches and sat beside her. I was still shocked. _Rose is alive? _I was stunned. Anna came over to me.

"Hey, I'm going to be leaving now," She said. She gave me a peck on the cheek and a hug. "Bye." She hurried off. I looked down at Rose. My angel was here with me. I stroked her hair and heard an angry voice.

"Um, Sir, _who_ are _you_?" It was Katherine.

"I'm Jack Dawson, Rose's friend. We go back years ago," I held out my hand and she shook it politely.

"Well, I know I can't let people who don't work here in the lounge, so this is our secret, and make your visit quick! I have to get Miss. Rose home." She sighed and left. I froze as I saw a ring on Rose's finger. I studied it. _Was she married?_ I was heartbroken, if she's married; I have no place in the world. I sighed. Moments later, Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" She whispered, peering up at me.

"It's me Sweetheart, everything's okay now." I whispered. Rose peered into my eyes.

"But you're dead!" She protested. I shook my head.

"I didn't die my angel…" I whispered and stroked her face. She shook her head and scoffed.

"I knew you were out there Jack. I knew," She whimpered and buried her face in my chest. I held her close and closed my eyes, falling asleep with my Rose, safe in my arms…

I awoke with a start as I heard Rose muttering to herself.

"I'm late!" She said angrily. "I have to pick up Hope now."

"Hope Jacqueline Dawson is your daughter?" I asked in shock.

"Not biologically, but yes. How do you know her?"

"I'm her substitute teacher for the whole week," I said and smiled. Rose shook her head and smiled.

"That's absurd!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, a small world," I said softly. She glanced at me.

"What about you, Mr. Big Artiste?" She teased and punched me playfully on my arm.

"I am unmarried, and am holding two jobs!" I said. Rose smiled that radiant smile of hers.

"I am unmarried with a job and a daughter," She said, "Unless… I let you back into my life…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! Again, sorry 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times! If you don't know what Cricket fighting is, Cricket fighting is when you take two crickets and then they start to kill each other, they fight to the death… I'm sorry for the short chapters… Really!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hope's P.O.V

I watched earnestly as James and Silas teased their crickets. They prodded them with sticks, getting them ready for the fight. I looked towards Silas's cricket, Jumper; he was big and burly with beady eyes and a low chirp. Then, I turned to James's cricket, Lucky Legs; it was very small with big eyes and gave a high squeal of determination. I loved to watch the cricket fights.

I loved being at Mrs. Smith, my nanny's, home. And, I loved playing with her children, Mary, James, and Silas. Since, Momma had to work; she put me under the care of Mrs. Smith for a few hours. Mrs. Smith was a very clean woman who loved to cook. She was very short and had loose, brown, stringy hair. She made cookies for us when we were really good. I loved cookies…

I was startled as James called out the signal to start the fight. I strained to see more considering I was the shortest, weakest, and frailest out of the group. "I can't see!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, someone shoved me, and I fell backwards, hitting my head on the pavement… Then, I blacked out…

Rose's P.O.V

Well, Jack and I spent the afternoon catching up on what we've missed in the last six years. Suddenly, I saw a small figure approach us. It was Silas, Mrs. Smith's son. I stood up, startled as the little boy opened his mouth.

"Hope fell down, and she's hurt!" He panted, chest heaving. I didn't waste any time, I bolted to the Smith house as fast as I could. Jack called to me all the way over there, but I didn't hear him. I just wanted to make sure my baby was okay…

Silas's P.O.V

I followed Rose to the house, running the whole mile there. I literally collapsed on the sofa as soon as I came inside. I heard Mother and Miss. Rose talking and then I saw the man that Miss. Rose was with. He was outside, and then he knocked on the door. I peeked out to him. "Sir, are you friends with Miss. Rose?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"Yes. May I come in?" He asked. I shut the door on his face and ran up the stairs, calling for Mother. As soon as I came downstairs with her, Mary was already at the door.

"Sorry about my younger brother," She said as the man came inside, "he still doesn't talk to strangers." She laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do not!" I huffed under my breath. Mother walked downstairs to speak to the guest and Mary.

"Well, Mary," Mother said, "what about you? The rule 'Don't talk to strangers' applies to _you_ and the boys." Mary bowed her head in shame and muttered a 'Sorry, Mother' to Mother. She walked upstairs and came back down the stairs with her doll. I rolled my eyes. Mary was already twelve, turning thirteen in a couple months, and she _still_ played with dolls! I mean, I was still six, and I played with cars and I ran from the six-year-old girls, but I played masculine stuff, too. I cricket fought. And, when James would allow me, I would play with him and the older boys down the street.

Anyways, Mother let the stranger inside. "Who are you?" She asked. The stranger took of his strange hat.

"I'm Mr. Jack Dawson," He said and stuck out a hand for Mother. She shook it cautiously, and eyed him.

"How do you know Miss. Rose?" Mother asked suspiciously.

"We go back a long time," Jack replied calmly. Soon, I caught sight of Miss. Rose, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"Hope will be okay," She sighed.

"How do you know?" The stranger asked.

"I checked on her," The doctor appeared. He was round and chubby, and he reminded me of Saint Nick. Jack nodded.

"Thank you, sir," He said and shook Santa Claus's hand.

"Take care of Hope now," He said as he made his way out the door. I tugged on Rose's skirt, and looked up at her.

"Will Hope be okay?" I asked very much. Rose smiled.

"She'll be just fine," Rose said kindly and hugged me. I gave her a hug back and smiled to myself. It would be fine. I knew it would be. Then, I could play with Hope! It would be so much fun! I couldn't wait. But, who was this stranger that claimed to know Miss. Rose Dawson?

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. So, I was going to the do the rest of the chapters in omniscient point of view, just for the experience. I know it's very hard for people to update, especially with school, but I'm going to try very hard to update; especially on weekends. Thanks a bunch! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewrs.. You are all so NICE! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… **

Later that evening, Jack had joined the Smith family for dinner. He had grown to love them after days of getting to know them. Later that week, after school, Jack was walking Hope to the café. In his hands, he had a dozen roses. Hope looked up at him. "Mr. Dawson? Who are the flowers for?" She asked. Jack chuckled.

"_These_," Jack beckoned to the flowers, "These are for your mother." Hope smiled.

"She loves roses," She said sweetly.

"I know," Jack said as they entered the café. Jack caught sight of his darling redhead, and Hope and him waited at a table. Rose looked over in their direction and shook her head.

"Jack?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" She was shocked, but nonetheless, _very_ happy. Rose gasped as Jack handed her the flowers.

"A dozen roses for my Rose," He said. Rose stuttered.

"Well… Thank you," She whispered. Jack smiled at her. "Come on, let's go home." Rose grabbed Jack's hand, and he scooped up Hope. She squealed in delight. The three of them walked home…

As soon as Rose put Hope to bed, she decided that she should surprise Jack. She put on a beautiful dress, like the one on Titanic. She let her hair fall around her face, and she walked down the stairs. She peered around to see Jack drawing. She began to walk downstairs. "Good evening," She said. Jack looked up, and Rose swore that his mouth was dropped to the floor, and his eyes were bulging out of its sockets.

"Wow…" He ran a hand through his hair, "You look beautiful!" He said. Rose smiled, and she finished walking delicately down the stairs. Jack scooped Rose up, and she laughed.

"Jack! Put me down!" She squealed. Jack set her down, and he kissed her. It was the first time they had kissed in six years… But it felt so real… Just like the other kisses back on Titanic. It was a few seconds before Rose pulled away. She was smiling. Jack grinned, and he laughed.

"We haven't kissed in six years…" He whispered.

"We haven't seen each other in six years," Rose corrected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him another kiss. Jack smiled. How he had missed Rose… Rose knew that she had missed Jack, but she didn't notice that she missed him SO much. She didn't admit it to herself for the six years that hw as gone. She had been in denial. But now he was here… In her arms… But then, rose did realize how much him when he was away. She had cried herself to sleep every night, and she had looked all over Santa Monica for him. Once, she had even broke down during a street fair because she had sworn that she saw him. She remembered calling his name… He didn't look back…

Rose was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Jack calling her name. "Rose!" He said. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah…" Her voice was still distant, and Jack looked at her concerned.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rose smiled. She led him up to Hope's room, and they peered into her room anxiously. There was a tiny lit candle near Hope's bedside. "She's scared of the dark," Rose murmured. Jack smiled. They walked out of the room, and they headed to Rose's room. Rose scrambled onto the bed, and Jack hesitated, as if asking: "Is it okay for me to join you?" Rose beckoned for him to come over to her. Jack smiled, and he whipped out his sketch pad.

"Don't move," He instructed, and he began drawing her. Rose… In her gorgeous dress… After an hour, he finished. Rose looked over at him.

"Hold me," She whispered. And he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SurferGirl 3000… I took your idea in consideration, and I LOVE it! This chapter is definitely dedicated to you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next evening, Jack had a great idea. He remembered that he was going to teach Rose how to drink cheap beer, ride horses, ride roller coasters, and to ride horses like a man… That's why he picked up a couple tickets for the festival downtown…

On their way to the café, Jack caught sight of his friend, Anna. He waved at her. "Annie!" He called. Anna looked over, shocked, but relieved to see it was Jack. She hurried over to him, and she smiled.

"Jack…" She greeted warmly.

"Anna, I want you to meet my friend, Hope." Anna smiled and shook Hope's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Anna said.

"The pleasure is all mine…" Hope said. Jack burst out laughing, and Anna was in a fit of giggles.

"Jack! She picked that up from you!" Anna said knowingly. Jack smiled.

"Nice seeing you, Anna," He said. Anna sighed.

"Must you go?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friend, Rose." Anna nodded her head.

"I'll see you soon, Jack," She said flatly, and she left. Hope sighed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you courting Anna?" Hope asked, blue eyes wide. Jack goggled at her.

"How do you know what courting means?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Hope said stubbornly.

"No, we're just friends."

"Are you 'just friends' with Momma?" Hope asked. Jack froze.

"Where are you getting all these words from?" He demanded.

"You hear a lot when you're stuck listening to people talk at the café…" Jack laughed and shook his head….

Rose was busy working when she heard a "Hi Momma!" and saw Hope and Jack coming back from school. She hugged her daughter and smiled at Jack, who seemed to know something that she didn't.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Good," Hope said. She skipped around the café for a while, until she was tired. She went to a table, where Rose gave her twenty-five cents for her to buy lemonade. Jack pulled Rose over across the café, out of hearing-range of Hope.

"Jack?" Rose asked as he pulled her around the corner. He took her by her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose…"

"Yes?"

"Remember when we first met… I told you that we'd do all this crazy stuff together… We would spit-"

"Like a man!" Rose finished. Jack smiled.

"Yeah… We'd ride roller coasters, and we'd ride horses…" Jack trailed off.

"What are you getting to?" Rose asked, eyeballing Jack suspiciously. Jack dug in his pockets, and smiled triumphantly as he waved a couple tickets in front of her face.

"What…"

"They're tickets to the festival downtown! We can do everything that we were planning to do!" Jack laughed triumphantly, and Rose squealed, giving him a gigantic squeeze. They were both laughing and jumping up and down like children getting presents on Christmas day. They were so excited and grateful, that they didn't care that everyone in the café was goggling at them…

**A/N: Well, you have to wait for Chapter 7 for the vacation… Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Feel free to check out my other story: Making Jack Cry. It's really cool, and I would like to share it with you! If you read, don't forget to review! ****Here's the AWESOMEST chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was the day that The Dawson's would be going downtown to the festival. Jack had thought that it would be nice if they rented a hotel, since Rose had something going on…

When Jack came up to the quaint cottage that Rose and Hope shared, he heard a sweet, soft voice singing. When Jack knocked on the door, Hope answered it. "Mr. Dawson," She whispered, and beckoned for him to come inside. She quietly shut the door. Jack looked around to see all the curtains closed, and the house was very dark. Hope smiled. Jack loved Hope. She was sweet, but at school, she was a shy and reserved child. When it was their break, Hope didn't have any friends. She would sit alone and eat her sandwich, and then she would read and draw by herself. Then, he noticed the source of the music; a record player.

"Is that yours?" He asked. Hope's face grimaced as she heard his voice echoing off the walls.

"SHH!" She snapped. Jack's eyes widened. He had never known that Hope was one to get mad… But, all six year olds did throw a tantrum every now and then…

"Sorry…" He whispered. Hope seemed to have calmed down and she answered Jack's question.

"Yes, this is mine," She beckoned to the record player," But I'm just learning how to sing. Momma said that that was the only noise I could make in the house when she was sleeping. It soothes her." Hope smiled. "Her favorite song is Come Josephine in My Flying Machine." Then it was Jack's turn to smile. Jack looked over at the wall clock; 12:31.

"It's 12:31 in the afternoon!" He hissed. Suddenly, the two froze when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jack looked to see Rose in a long white nightgown, and her hair was in a messy bun. She yawned, and then when she saw Jack, she gasped.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We don't have to whisper anymore," Hope said in a regular voice. Jack stuttered.

"I thought we were leaving today…" He trailed off, scanning Rose over and over again, like nervous radar.

"Well, it's that time of month again, and I needed some sleep before we left," Rose said wearily. Hope patted her mother on the shoulder, understandingly.

"It's okay, Momma. I know. When I get mine, we'll be on our cycle together!"

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Oh," He seemed embarrassed, and he smiled sheepishly. Rose laughed.

"Oh Jack! You always were the gentleman!" She smiled. "Well, we packed our bags." Rose beckoned to a purse over-stuffed with food. "We can go now!" Rose tried to smile.

"Rose…" He said and hugged her. "I didn't realize that…" Hope fidgeted, and finally she raced up to her room. Rose laughed under her breath.

"Hope _hates_ romance!" She smiled. Jack cupped Rose's chin, and made her look up.

"Well she better start getting used to it," He said and kissed Rose on the lips. She smiled through the kiss. "Rose… If you aren't feeling well, we could stay here." He said. Rose sighed. Then she grimaced.

"I have cramps," She said, and went to go sit down. Jack looked at her worriedly, and then he sat next to her, and hugged her.

"We're not going, my angel," He whispered into her hair. Rose sighed. "We can still stay here and have fun!" He said. Rose perked up.

"Good!" She smiled, "I thought that it would be nice if we made pancakes…" Jack looked at her.

"Okay…" He said. Rose got up, and she opened the shades. She went into the kitchen, and she got out pots and pans. Hope warily came downstairs, and then when she heard a crash, she raced over to the kitchen.

"Momma! Are you okay?" She asked. Rose had knocked some pans into the sink.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine," She said. "Hope, darling, will you go get the flour out of the cupboard?"

"Yes, Momma."

"Jack, go turn the stove on."

"Okay."

"Hope! Where's my flour?"

"Here, Momma."

"Pour in the water. Jack! Help her with that!"

"Yes, Rose…" All afternoon they were making pancakes. Finally, after breakfast, Rose had an idea.

"Hope, darling, you should sing a song for Mr. Dawson," Rose winked at her daughter, and Hope smiled. She put on an instrumental record on the record player, and Hope began to sing:

"Come Josephine in my flying machine...

Going up she goes... Up she goes...

Balance yourself like a bird on a beam... In the air she goes... There she goes…

Up, up, a little bit higher... Oh, my, the moon is on fire…

Come Josephine in my flying machine… Going up… All on… Good bye…" Hope finished. Jack smiled.

"That was very lovely, Hope," He said.

"Your mother and I used to sing that together all the time," He said. Hope smiled, and then she tilted her head to the left.

"You knew my mother before?" Hope asked. Jack and Rose both stole glances at each other.

"Yes… It was a very long time ago, though," Rose said to her daughter. Hope just nodded. If her mother and Mr. Dawson had something to tell her, they'd do it on their own time. Rose smiled at Jack. "Would you mind drawing me and my daughter?" She asked as she threw a dime at him. Jack caught it and smiled.

"Sure, Miss," He said in a mock first class accent. Hope laughed, and her mother and she sat down on the couch, hand in hand.

"Stay still," Jack said as he began to draw them. The two girls sat perfectly still, like statues. When Jack finished, Hope was practically asleep. They smiled at her. Rose went over to Jack, and she peered over his shoulder at the drawing.

"It's beautiful," She said. She pecked Jack's cheek, and reached for the drawing. Jack didn't budge. Rose smiled.

"Let go!" She said. Jack finally did, and she went to go frame her drawing. After they put Hope to bed, a very special idea came in mind to Rose. She smiled cheekily when the idea came in mind. She dragged Jack to her bedroom, and she told him to close his eyes. She came back out wearing a robe. "Open your eyes, Darling," She whispered. Jack smiled when he saw her. "I want you to draw me, Jack," She said, raising both her eyebrows up and down.

"Okay."

Rose let her robe fall, and Jack's eyes popped out of his head. He was startled, to see that she wasn't wearing anything. "Lie on the bed," He said. Rose smiled and waited as he began to draw her. It had been over an hour, and Jack was finished. Rose put her robe back on, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Jack," She said. She smiled at him, and together they went back to the stars…

**A/N: Well, it wasn't what some of you were expecting, but I hope you liked it! :) Not exactly what you had in mind, huh SurferGirl 3000? I hope you liked it, though. I tried really hard on it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you all liked the surprise chapter. It just came to me… Thanks to Wooltar 16 and SurferGirl 3000! Thanks for reviewing! You inspire me to write more good chapters! All of you do! SurferGirl 3000, I love your another amazing idea for the story. I'll use it soon! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing…**

It was the next morning, and Rose found herself asleep in Jack's arms. She stared at him for a moment, and she sighed. "Are you watching me sleep?" Jack asked her, not opening his eyes.

"Yes," Rose said, "Get up, Jack." She ordered.

"Okay…" He said, and tried to get up. Rose pinned him down and kissed him.

"Are you awake yet?" She asked.

"Mmm?" Jack said tiredly. Rose grumbled, and then she kissed him more fiercely.

"How about now?" She asked. Jack smiled and got up. He found some clean clothes that he brought. Jack put them on and went to go wash his face. Meanwhile, Rose took her time. She slowly got dressed and slowly made her bed. She slowly washed her face, and when she looked up, Jack had his arms around her. He was smiling, and kissed her neck.

"Jack…" She whined, "Let me get ready…" Jack grumbled, and he went downstairs to get breakfast. Rose smiled, and she sprayed a bit of perfume on herself. She didn't wear perfume, but it was worth a shot. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and it smiled back. She was ready for the day.

Rose headed into Hope's room. She studied her. Hope smiled when she slept; even as a baby she did this. Rose gently shook Hope's shoulders. "Hope, darling. Wake up," She said. Hope's big eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Momma," She said. Hope gave Rose a big hug, and Rose smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rose asked as she twirled a lock of Hope's hair in her finger.

"I don't know…" Hope said. Then her face lit up, "Let's eat at the café!" She said excitedly. Rose sighed.

"Why don't you go ask Mr. Dawson?" Rose suggested.

"Good idea!" Hope said, and she dashed out of the bedroom. Then, she came back, slouched over. Rose smiled at her daughter.

"Oh… So you remember?" She asked.

"Yes, Momma… Before I greet a visitor in the morning, brush my teeth…" Hope recited. She raced to the restroom, and she brushed her teeth. Rose smiled, and she set off downstairs. She saw Jack opening the curtains, and tidying up the den.

"Jack…" Rose said, "You really don't have to do that…" He smiled.

"You're right; I don't have to do it…" Rose smiled at him. "But I _want_ to do it. There's a difference Miss. Rose," He said wisely. Rose chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"Mr. Jack Dawson, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," She whispered into his ear. Jack smiled, and the two jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Hope was standing a mere five feet away, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but I hate to interrupt," She said. Jack and Rose smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the café to eat?" Hope asked. Jack and Rose exchanged glances.

"Okay," Jack gave in. Rose sent Hope upstairs to get dressed, and after five minutes, the three of them were sitting on a table in the café. They were laughing and having a good time.

The three were now headed to the park. Hope looked around, and she saw her "friend" Suzie. Hope's face lit up and she raced over to Suzie.

"Suzie!" She said happily and waved to the girl. A little blonde girl turned to look at Hope. Then, she turned away quickly. Hope ran over to her, and she chatted away with her. Then, Suzie started _yelling_ at Hope. So many words flew out of her mouth that Jack and Rose thought was terrible for a girl her age to know. Then, she pulled Hope's hair, and she pushed her. Hope tumbled to the ground, and Suzie ran away. Jack and Rose ran over to Hope. She was lying on the ground, and her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Hope… Hope…" Rose whimpered, and she gently brought her daughter up for a hug. Hope just sat there. While Rose was trying to hold back sobs, Jack bent down on his knees and looked at Hope.

"What happened?" He asked gently. Hope looked at him, sadly.

"Suzie told me to crawl under a rock and diel," She said. Hope looked down and began to cry. Jack embraced both Rose and Hope, and he began singing. Poor Hope, He thought…

**A/N: Oh my gosh! That little Susanna a.k.a Suzie is a real villain… I know it's shorter than my usual chapters… I'll update soon! But, I don't think I'll be able to on the week days…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is another chappie. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next morning, Jack and Rose thought that it would be nice to speak with Suzie and her parents. Jack was no longer a substitute for Hope's class. Hope hesitated as they approached her classroom.

"Go inside, Hope," Rose said, "We'll be there in a moment." Hope's eyes darted across the area, and she warily started walking, as if she was in a foreign territory. Rose waited anxiously for little blonde Suzie. Sure enough, they saw a little blonde head walking sophisticatedly towards the class that Hope headed for. Then, Jack spotted Suzie's parents. There was the car that Suzie had left. A chauffeur closed the car door, and he was about to drive away until Jack ran right in front of the car.

"Jack!" Rose screamed, and she hurriedly made her way over to the car. It halted to a complete stop when it saw Jack. The chauffeur angrily got out of the car.

"What's your problem?" He yelled at Jack, "I could've hit you both, you third-class _scum_!" Jack froze. Rose gasped. No one had called her third-class before. Jack hadn't been called that in months. Rose glared angrily up at the man.

"We want to speak to the lady in the back," Rose whispered.

"Why would I let you speak to Mrs. Hockley?" He said angrily.

"Because we _need_ to, you idiot!" Rose snapped. Hockley? It sounded all too familiar. The chauffeur cursed Rose under his breath, and then he smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"As you wish," He said. The chauffeur beckoned for the lady to come out of the car. A sophisticated first-class lady approached. She glared at Jack and Rose with her snobby looking face held high.

"What do you want?" She asked, disgusted. Rose looked slightly taken aback, but it only lasted a moment.

"Well-"

"Why does your daughter think that's its okay to pester my daughter?" Rose interrupted Jack. She looked at him apologetically, and he just put his hand on her shoulder as if saying, "Go ahead, Rose, I'm here if you need me." Rose took a deep breath. Mrs. Hockley looked outraged.

"Why would my daughter Susanna bother anyone? Especially third-class scum!" Jack had never seen Rose so mad in his entire life. Before anyone had known what was happening, Rose screamed and attacked Mrs. Hockley, right in front of the car, in front of everyone. Jack was so shocked and stunned that he didn't move. After a good minute or two, the chauffeur had broken the two women apart. Mrs. Hockley had a long scratch on her face, and Rose had a bloody nose. Jack had Rose tightly in his grasp, as if hugging her, while Mrs. Hockley straightened herself up. Rose was screaming at her, and then she spit in her face.

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed.

"Now who's the scum?" Rose yelled. Mrs. Hockley angrily got back in her car, and her and her chauffeur zoomed away. Jack gently took Rose's face in his hands, and he kissed her for so long. When he pulled away, she was out of breath.

"Why'd you do that, Rose?" He whispered.

"I-I don't know… She called us third-class scum, and I-I didn't know what to do!" Rose said. "Jack… I'm sorry. I lost control…" Rose started to sob into Jack's shirt. He held her close and stroked her hair. When Rose looked up, he wiped away her tears and her blood away with his sleeve.

"C'mon, let's go…" He said. Jack took Rose's hand and gently led her away. Rose walked beside him, as if sleepwalking. That's when Jack led her to a bench at the park. He sat her down, and kissed the top of her head. Jack decided to keep his mind busy and draw. He saw a man and woman, sitting at a bench together, talking. After a good couple of minutes, Jack was done. He looked at Rose. She looked considerably better, but she was still angry. That's when he noticed the man and woman come over to him. Jack froze. Uh-oh. Rose was about to leave, but Jack grabbed her wrist and sat her back down. Then, the man and lady smiled at them.

"Hello there," The lady said with a British accent.

"Hi…" Rose said warily.

"I'm George Clements and this is my wife, Yvette," The man said.

"Jack Dawson. This is Rose Dawson," Jack said and shook their hands.

"Are you two wedded?" Yvette asked.

"Yes…" Rose said before Jack could answer. She flashed a smile at him.

"I observed you were drawing us," George said, "May I see?" Jack held up the drawing and George and Yvette looked at it in awe.

"This is wonderful work," Yvette said, still looking at it, "Do you mind if we purchase it?"

"No," Jack said and gave them the drawing.

"Will $25 be enough?" George asked.

"That's good," Jack said. $25 was a fortune!

"You know… Yvette and I own a building near that café… If you want, you can use it," George said.

"For an art gallery," Yvette said excitedly. Jack stared at Rose in complete shock.

"How much are you willing to pay?" George asked.

"Well… I… We…" Jack stuttered. He recomposed himself. "We'll have to think about it." Rose smiled.

"Okay…" George said, "When you come to a decision, meet us at the café in a week, at 4 o'clock." George and Yvette walked away. Jack looked at Rose, who stared up at him.

"Wow…" Was all the two could say…

On their way home, Jack was holding Rose's hand, and then he asked a question. "Why did you say we were married when we aren't?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we were… They were upper-class folk who would seem to judge us if I told them we weren't."

"Well… we aren't," Jack pointed out. Rose sighed.

"I wish we were married… I'm sorry," She said and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, and then he began kissing her, again and again. "Jack… Stop…" She moaned as he kissed her neck. Jack pulled away.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Have you ever taken it seriously?"

"Of course! How could you ask that?" Rose cried. Then, Jack got down on one knee. Rose gasped.

"Jack… What…" She trailed off. Jack pulled a small box out of his trench coat and opened it up. There was a beautiful ring, with one pearl on the top.

"Rose Dawson…" Jack said, "Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ha Ha Ha! I feel so evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Well, you didn't have to wait long! Here's the next chapter! ;)**

**A/N: Well, I won't turn Rose into a Mary Sue, don't worry. If you have any questions, I'll answer them in my next chappie!**

**A/N: Don't forget to read MAKING JACK CRY and IN THIS SILENT WORLD, my other stories. I guarantee you'll like those! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

OoO

_Previously…_

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Have you ever taken it seriously?"

"Of course! How could you ask that?" Rose cried. Then, Jack got down on one knee. Rose gasped.

"Jack… What…" She trailed off. Jack pulled a small box out of his trench coat and opened it up. There was a stunning ring, with one pearl on the top.

"Rose Dawson…" Jack said, "Will you marry me?"

OoO

Rose looked at Jack stunned. "Jack… I…" Jack's beautiful smile faltered off his face. Then, Rose looked down at him. "Yes!" She sounded like a child getting the best present in the world.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"YES!" Rose shouted confidently. She lunged at him, and she gave him a immense hug. Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her. Rose kissed him back until she couldn't breathe anymore. When she pulled away, Jack tenderly slid the ring on her finger. Rose looked at it in admiration. "Jack, it's gorgeous!" Rose blubbered. Jack smiled at her.

"I remember on Titanic when you said you hated diamonds…" Jack trailed off.

"Actually… I love pearls," Rose grinned. Jack kissed her hand and smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose." Rose kissed Jack, and the two walked home, hand in hand.

Hope glanced anxiously around the school yard. Jack or Rose weren't in sight. Oh boy. Hope paced around and waited some more. It was after school, and Hope wanted to go home… Now. Hope jumped when she heard her name.

"Hope!" She heard someone say her name. It was Silas Smith. Hope's eyes brightened.

"Silas!" She ran over to him, and she hugged him. Silas awkwardly pulled away and smiled at Hope. She was looking down so Silas couldn't see that her face was a bright red.

"Where's your mother?" Silas asked.

"I… I don't know," Hope said dejectedly. Soon, Mrs. Smith came up to the two children with James and Mary shortly behind her.

"Hope, we'll take you home, Sugar Pie," Mrs. Smith said and she led Hope away. She hesitated at first, but when she saw her friends, she smiled and allowed them to take her home.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose were at home, and they just went to the stars. Rose was smiling and sleeping blissfully next to Jack, who was staring up at the ceiling. What time was it? Suddenly, Jack jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly threw on some clothes. Rose groggily got up. "Jack… What?" Jack went downstairs and he opened the door. It was Mrs. Smith.

"Mr. Dawson!" She asked more than stated.

"Hi," Jack said. Soon, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Mrs. Smith's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. Rose was coming down the stairs with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her, and quite frankly, it was slipping off, and her hair was a mess. Mrs. Smith looked from Jack to Rose.

"What in tar nation is going on here?" She growled. Rose was shocked.

"Mrs. Smith…" She tried to explain.

"Rose! Your daughter was at the school waiting for you to pick her up, and you're at home… With him!" Mrs. Smith pointed a finger at Jack. "Doing _it_!" Jack couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing.

"It? Really?" He smiled. Mrs. Smith rolled her eyes, and she sighed.

"I'm going to go bring Hope home, now, so go get dressed or something." She couldn't even look at Rose. How dare she? How dare Miss. Dawson stay at home with Mr. Dawson and do _it_? While her daughter is waiting for her? Wait. Mr. Dawson. Miss. Dawson. Too peculiar…

Rose got dressed and brushed out her hair. She made the bed and made the house look somewhat decent. When there was another knock on the door, she threw it open and smiled. "Hi, Darling," She gave her daughter a hug. Hope, however, didn't hug her back. Hope looked up.

"Momma? Where were you and what were you doing?" Hope asked with a hint of a snarl in her child voice. Rose seemed nervous. Mrs. Smith looked at her smugly.

"Well, I'm getting married!" Rose said, pointing at her ring. Mrs. Smith stared at her, wide eyed. Hope did too.

"To who?" She asked, bewildered. Jack came up behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To me," He said.

"What?" Hope stared at the two of them and then she ran out of the house.

"Hope!" Rose called desperately. The little girl crossed the street before looking both ways, and then a car came. There was an agonized wail…

"No!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry. If the car hit Hope, I wouldn't make her die…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I love that you love this story! Thanks for the reviews! Please read my other stories too. IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL (formerly titled, MAKING JACK CRY), and IN THIS SILENT WORLD! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rose tore across her yard and saw Hope lying in the street nearby. "Hope? Hope?" She asked frantically. Hope's eyes opened.

"Momma?" Hope asked.

"I'm right here, Sweetie," Rose said.

"I'm sorry I ran… It's just that I was used to having you to myself, and I didn't want to share you with Mr. Dawson, I-I was so shocked and scared. I thought that I would lose you!" Hope said. Rose kissed her face and wrapped her arms around her. Jack was talking to the driver of the car. And then, everyone heard a painful wail. They looked around, and they saw Mrs. Smith clutching a broken body in her arms.

"Silas?" Hope asked. It was true. Silas was limp, and he looked… Rose stared at Hope straight in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked her daughter.

"Before the car could hit me, Silas saw and pushed me away, and the car hit him instead…" Rose sighed. Hope looked fearful.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, wide eyed. Rose didn't know what to say to her as she peered over at Mrs. Smith who was clutching Silas's body in her arms…

OOO

Jack, Rose, and Hope were sitting in the front row. They were at Silas's funeral. The kid had died when the car hit him, and the doctor said that he had felt no pain. Mrs. Smith had invited them, and Rose felt committed to come, since Mrs. Smith was a very good friend. Hope glanced around to see a small coffin, and there was a photograph of Silas on it, along with many flowers.

Hope saw Mary and James out of the corner of her eye. Mary was wearing a black, veiled hat that covered most of her face, and 9 year old James stared down at the floor. There were many kind words about Silas during the ceremony, and Hope felt devoted to talk. She went up to the podium, and she began to speak.

"Silas Finnegan Smith was a good friend of mine," She said, "Actually he was my best friend." Hope smiled. "I hope Silas is okay now, and I think he's happy being with God in Heaven. I always loved Silas," She admitted, "I thought it was dim-witted at first, and then I realized that I felt something for him. He was like family to me!" Everyone was surprised to hear such complicated and fluent words come out of a six year old's mouth. Hope looked up at the darkening sky. "Silas, wherever you are, I want to thank you for saving my life…" She swallowed, "And I love you, my friend, forever I'll love and honor you." Hope blinked away tears, and everyone was silent when the funeral was over…

That night, Hope was ready for bed, and she stared out her window at the stars. Jack approached her. He sat with her, staring. Suddenly a shooting star whizzed by.

"A shooting star…" Hope said absently. Her eyes had been unfocused and dull for the last week, and Hope's naturally cheery self was gone. Jack embraced her.

"You know, my Pops always told me that a shooting star is another soul going to Heaven," Jack whispered. Hope looked up at the night sky, still hugging Jack.

"I know that's Silas," She murmured, "I know that that is Silas going to Heaven." Jack nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… ;)**

Everything was pretty much a blur after that. Hope had been distressed and silent for the last month, and Jack and Rose feared for her because she was only six. There wasn't that much time for wedding plans, but the wedding would be in a month…

Everyone was having a hard time, especially James and Mary. Mary didn't like to see Hope because she reminded her of Silas, and James refused to look at Hope because he blamed her for Silas's death. "I hate you!" He yelled at her one day. Hope was hurt because her two best friends had deserted her. Even Mrs. Smith seemed to stay away from Rose. She hardly ever talked to her, and only would talk if she was forced to. Things were falling apart.

Jack wasn't sure how to deal with any of this stuff. Then, he got Rose to agree to invite the Smith household for dinner. Jack knocked on their door. Mrs. Smith answered. Her usual happy eyes were dull, and her mouth was curved into a sad smile when she saw Jack. "Hallå," (Hello) Mrs. Smith said. Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mrs. Smith!" He stuttered.

"Kom in," (Please come in) Mrs. Smith beckoned for Jack. Jack warily stepped into the house, and to his surprise, it was ragged, dirty, and quite frankly, messy! Jack couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Jack heard footsteps approach, and a sad-looking Mary looked up at him with big, wide, miserable eyes.

"Mor, vem som är här?" (Mother, who is here?) Mary asked. She tried to smile a small grin at Jack.

"Mr Dawson…" (Mr. Dawson) Mrs. Smith whispered. Jack stood there, terrified and stunned.

"Mor, gå fastställer. James och jag kommer att se till Mr Dawson," (Mother, go lay down. James and I will see to Mr. Dawson.) Mary whispered. Her mother looked from Mary back to Jack.

"James…" Mrs. Smith whispered. She walked away, as if in a trance, to her room. Mary stared up at Jack, frightened.

"Skicka inte berätta för någon! Mor får inte gå tillbaka!" (Please do not tell anyone! Mother must not go back!) Mary pleaded. Jack stared at her.

"English…" He said. Mary looked at him, apologetically.

"Don't tell anyone… Mother can't go back… No… She can't…" Mary said. Jack stared at her.

"Go back where?"

"To the asylum…" Mary whispered, and then she started to cry. Jack hugged her, and Mary wrapped her frail arms around his neck. Suddenly, Jack saw James. He narrowed his eyes.

"Vad vill du?" (What do you want?) James asked angrily. Jack looked at him.

"What's going on here?" He asked the two. James and Mary exchanged a glance.

"Before we were born, Mother was sent to an asylum for being crazy and accused of homicide and witchcraft. She was guilty of the murder of our father…" Mary said sadly. James never met Jack's glances.

"She was in there for years, until our father showed up, claiming that he wasn't dead. The only reason why Mother is still here is because of him…" James said despondently.

"And then, Father left her because she showed more signs of insanity. We knew she would crack, but we never said anything. Silas's death made her go over board…" Mary whispered.

"I don't know how I stay okay for James's sake; because deep down, I feel like I'm gonna crack too!" Mary's eyes widened in terror. "I can't crack… I can't…" Jack looked at her and bent down so he was at her eye level.

"Well, why don't you and your family join us for dinner," Jack said. Mary nodded.

"Okay."

Dinner was interesting. The Smiths came to the Dawson's, and Jack had told Rose about his earlier visit with Mary. Mrs. Smith seemed better, and she was actually not talking in Finnish anymore. Jack and Rose were hoping to get her back on her feet again so the children wouldn't crack.

Later that night, Jack and Rose were in bed, talking. "Did Mrs. Smith really go crazy?" Rose had asked Jack.

"Yeah… it was weird… she was just… different…" Jack said to Rose. Rose shuddered. Jack smiled at her.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too, Jack," Rose said.

"What do you think about the offer?"

"The art gallery?" 

"Yeah…" Jack shrugged.

"I'm not too focused on that right now, because I wanna get married to you, first." Rose laughed.

"When do you want to get married?"

"By the end of the week," Jack said more than asked. Rose smiled.

"Okay… By the end of the week."

**A/N: So this chapter was interesting, and depressing, but trust me, things will get better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I didn't die. I just had severe writer's block and didn't know where to go with this story. But I've made up my mind. Here is a chapter of pure fluffiness. Here you go! I think you deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was pouring outside, and Rose wrapped the blankets tighter around her body. It was late at night, and the storm had come unexpectedly. The trees scratched the windows, and Rose flinched. How much she hated storms… She felt the bed for Jack, but she saw that his spot was empty. As lightning hit, she whimpered. Then, she decided to go downstairs. She peered downstairs to see Jack and Hope. What was she doing up? Rose looked at her from the stairs. Then, she caught sight of Jack who was making a fire in the fire place. Rose saw Hope go up to Jack and give him a tug on his arm.

"Mr. Dawson… Jack…" Hope said, remembering to call him by his first name since he was living here. Jack turned around, startled. His face lightened when he saw it was Hope.

"Yea, Hope?" He looked at her.

"I… I'm scared of lightning," She said. Jack smiled and picked her up.

"Well, there's nothing to be scared of, 'cause I gotcha…" Jack hugged Hope, who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He sat down on the couch with Hope on his lap. He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Jack… will you tell me a story?" Hope asked. Jack smiled.

"Of course, Hope," He said. Rose smiled. Jack was already such a great father. Jack began.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a frog," Jack said. "Anyways, the princess was _very_ beautiful. She had curly red hair. But, she was engaged to a prince. Her, her prince, and the frog were going on a big boat."

"Where were they going?" Hope asked, gray eyes wide.

"They were going to the United Country," Jack said. "The princess met the frog one fine afternoon. Soon, they became friends." Hope was impatient.

"What happened to the prince?"

"The prince was a mean man. The princess didn't love him at all. She disliked him greatly. Then, the princess fell in love with the frog. When the ship reached United Country, they'd run away together." Jack paused. "The princess kissed the frog, and he turned into a prince. He was the prince she always wanted, even though her mother, the queen didn't approve. Then, the boat hit an iceberg. The princess was separated from her frog prince, and they didn't see each other for six years. She had found a little baby girl, and she raised her to be a fine princess."

"Did the frog ever find his princess?" Hope asked.

"Yes, he did… He did… And they lived happily ever after…" Jack said. Hope smiled.

"Thank you. Can you tell me another story tomorrow?" She begged as Jack led her to her room.

"Of course." Rose smiled and waited for Jack. He came out of Hope's room and sighed.

"That girl has a lot of energy," He whispered to himself. Rose grabbed onto his hand as another lightning bolt flickered through the sky, illuminating Rose and Jack's faces. Jack jumped.

"I can't believe you just turned the story of TITANIC into a fairytale for Hope!" Rose said.

"Well, it is a fairytale, and now we get our happily ever after!" Jack replied. Soon, Rose flinched as another bolt of lightning came again.

"Rose!" He said. She hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of lightning," She whispered. Jack hugged Rose back, and rocked her back and forth.

"Do you wanna hear a story?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Rose said. The two went to the bedroom and Jack began telling a story to Rose… And pretty soon, the two were sound asleep. Jack's arms were around Rose and her head against his shoulder…

**A/N: Hahaha. Can you believe that Jack just told Hope about him and Rose?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Trying to keep up five stories is hard to do. I don't know what I was thinking…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The next days were busy. Jack had to give his answer to George and Yvette regarding the art gallery. "If its okay with you, I'd be interested in it later, but right now, I'm just too busy and there's a lotta stuff going on right now," Jack said. George smiled at him understandingly.

"We understand," He said. When Jack shook their hands, he got up and started to walk out of the café. He was walking a couple ways, when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Jack!" It was Anna. Jack ran to her.

"Anna, it's so good to see you!" He said. Jack looked down, and he saw a small bundle in Anna's arms. Then, there came soft cries. Jack was stunned.

"Is that…?" He asked. Anna nodded and shifted the bundle to Jack.

"Jack, meet my daughter, Charlie Jackie Brown," Jack looked down in awe at the baby. She had Anna's pretty eyes, but she had her dad's brown, curly hair.

"Amazing," Jack breathed. Anna had a big smile on her face, and she began to speak.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jack nodded, and Anna carefully set her baby in Jack's arms. He gingerly held her. Anna chuckled.

"Jack, you're not going to break her," She said. Jack looked at her.

"I know, but she looks so fragile…" Jack trailed off as he rocked baby Charlie. Soon, the girl's eyes closed, and she was sound asleep. Jack handed her back to Anna, and she smiled up at him. Then, unexpectedly, Anna reached up and pulled Jack down so her lips were on his. It was shocking to Jack. He felt his hands snake around Anna's waist to pull her closer, but she wasn't Rose.

"Rose!" Jack was jolted back to reality. Anna backed away, hurt.

"My name's not Rose," She said.

"I know!" Jack snapped, and he looked across the road to see Rose. There was a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger mixed into her face. She whirled around and left.

"Jack… what…?" Anna said, looking at him. He looked at her angrily.

"That's my fiancée, you…" He trailed off, and he froze. He realized that Anna knew NOTHING about Rose, or that he was engaged to her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh... Jack, I am so sorry," Anna's bottom lip began to tremble, and she ran away, sobbing. Jack was pulling his hair out. He ran back to Rose's cottage, and he found the door unlocked. He went inside.

"Rose!" He said. He saw Rose and Hope staring at him. The both had miserable expressions on their faces. Rose came down the stairs, and there were angry tears spilling from her eyes.

"I want you to leave!" She was screaming at him now. Jack looked at her.

"Rose, it's not what you think it is… I can explain," Rose held her hand up to Jack.

"I don't give a shi- take mushroom about what you say!" Rose said, realizing that Hope was still in the room. The little girl was peering at the two of them, who looked like one was about to murder the other. Rose found it hard to control her language, considering the fact that Hope was still in the room.

"Dang it, Jack!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Who was that, huh? That _prostitute_ that you've drawn?" That stung Jack.

"Don't you _dare_ call my friend a prostitute!"

"Which one? The one that you were kissing or the one in Paris? Because, they both looked like prostitutes if you ask me!" Rose screamed. Jack laughed.

"You know what Rose? You are a sick, spoiled rich _brat_," Jack said. Rose looked at him.

"My Momma's not rich," Hope said. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, your mother isn't who you think she is…" Jack said. Rose looked at him, pleading not to tell Hope.

"She's not ready for that story yet!"

"Well, Rose, I just told it to her in a fairytale last night!" Jack was yelling now.

"Does Hope even know that she's adopted?"

Rose hesitated.

"She does… She doesn't know about TITANIC, though…" Rose finally answered. Hope came down the stairs now.

"Momma, what's TITANIC?"

"Jack, now I have to tell her," She said.

"Good."

"But she's not _ready_! She's six!" Rose said.

"Seven next month!" Hope defended herself. Rose threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Hope, sit down." The little girl obeyed, and the three sat down.

"It was the ship of dreams…" Jack began.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I noticed most of you want Jack and Rose to fight more… okay, I'll think about it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

When Jack and Rose finished telling Hope of TITANIC, she sat there, emotionless. "How come you never told me before?" She asked quietly.

"I… I didn't think you were ready to hear it," Rose confessed. Hope looked up at her mother.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"The locket that was around my neck," Hope asked. Rose nodded and went upstairs to go get it. She came back downstairs. Hope gently took the locket and inspected it.

The gold chain dangled it from it, and the gold was a bit rusted. It was a simple heart-shaped necklace, and Hope opened up the locket. She looked at the tiny picture of her mother and father.

"My mother was beautiful," She said as she handed the locket back to Rose. Rose nodded.

"Indeed," She said. Hope smiled weakly. The whole time, Jack was silent. He felt angry, mad, and sad at the same time, yet his face was stoical. Rose talked to Hope more about TITANIC, and Jack noticed that the young girl's eyes lit up as she did so.

"Tell me about grandma," Hope begged. Rose took a deep breath.

"You're grandma was an interesting character. She tried to protect me, when in reality, I could protect myself," Rose said. Hope nodded. "But, your grandfather, he was the best. He was always fun and smelled like peppermint." Jack took notice of how happy Rose looked when talking of her father. "He was always busy, yet he made time for me," Rose smiled at the memory. "He would've loved to meet you."

"What happened to him?"

"He died when I turned fifteen," Rose looked away, blinking back tears. Hope hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry, Momma," She said. Rose sniffled.

"He's watching now from Heaven, darling," Rose said as she stroked her daughter's hair. They peered out the window, and Hope saw a shooting star.

"Look! A shooting star!" She pointed to one. Jack and Rose chuckled.

"You know, my Papa always said that a shooting star is a soul going to Heaven," Hope said, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Your Papa?"

"Yeah. Jack," Hope pointed at Jack. He looked astonished.

"You consider me your Papa?" Hope nodded. Jack felt tears well in his eyes, and he hugged Rose and Hope. "My two angels…" Rose snuggled into Jack's chest.

"I love you," He said. And indeed, everyone knew it was true…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! The Wedding preparations! I listened to the song, "Domino" by: Jessie J, while writing this chappie! And guess what? My mother found a TITANIC poster at a yard sale for a dollar! XD 75th reviewer with an account gets a sneak peak at my next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

The next days passed in a whirl. Jack and Rose pretty much forgave each other, and their fight was long forgotten. Rose had gone shopping for her wedding dress, and Jack had gone with George Clements to talk about art. They had become really good friends, and Jack had asked George to be his best man at his wedding. George had of course said yes. Yvette had helped with the setting. They were having the wedding in a small garden down the street. Yvette, being an interior designer (or, in this case, exterior designer), had made the garden as beautiful as possible.

Hope was at the Smith's home, being babysat. Mrs. Smith had learned to adjust to Silas's death with the helped of a doctor, and she was now to be the bridesmaid at the wedding. James, Mary, and Hope were still tense with one another, but Hope had gotten a smile from the two siblings one day.

Jack had insisted that Rose and Anna finally meet. The two had actually become friends, and Rose cooed over Charlie constantly, wishing for children. "One day, you'll have a baby of your own," Anna had told her, smiling. She was to be the maid of honor at the wedding.

Rose felt that her life was finally falling into place. The pieces of the puzzle were almost complete. She had her fiancée, her daughter, her friends, and her life seemed complete and at ease. Rose loved it! She felt that nothing in the world could separate her from Jack. The wedding was the next day, and Rose went to bed that night with a smile permanently on her face…

**A/N: There it was… Well, I hope you get to be the 75th reviewer with an account, and please review!**

**~Driving Miss. Daisy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Congratulations to my 75th reader: Titanic-Lover97. Here is the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

The wedding was today. Everyone was preparing, and Rose was so anxious. The morning of the wedding, she had broken out in hives, and she was itchy, and you could see little hives on her arms, legs, and face. "What am I going to do?" Rose asked fretfully as she got in her wedding dress.

"Don't worry, Rose," Anna said as she applied some white powder to Rose's face. "With this powder, no one will notice!" Rose sighed as Anna applied it to her face, arms, and legs. Anna also put some pink blush on her cheeks, and sprayed a bit of perfume on her.

"Awww. You look gorgeous!" Yvette gushed. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Sure…" Anna helped Rose get ready, and soon everyone was in position. Rose heard the music start to play, and Anna and Yvette left the small room, heading for the garden, chatting and laughing. Rose was left with Hope and Mary. Soon, Mary waltzed out of the room, with the flowers. Rose sighed and she tapped her foot.

"Momma, are you okay?" Hope asked her. Rose looked down at her daughter and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine, darling," Rose said. Hope smiled at her mother, and she hugged her.

"You look beautiful!" Hope said. "But, this would make you look even more pretty," Hope took something out of her shoe. Rose chuckled with her shoulders, and then she gasped as Hope held up a string of pearls. She beamed at her mother.

"Hope… It's beautiful!" Hope hugged her mother and placed the pearls around her neck.

"Perfect," A smile crossed Rose's face, and she hugged her daughter. Then, she noticed that it was her cue to walk to the garden now. Hope took her mother's hand and gave her the bouquet… Rose took a deep breath, and she started to make her way to the garden…

Jack waited anxiously for his bride. Anna and Yvette had arrived down the aisle, with Mary in suit. Anna had a big smile on her face, and she dipped her head at Jack. Yvette's blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her thin lips had a pretty red color on them.

Rose felt her cheeks flare up as all pair of eyes went to her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she kept going. Jack had a brilliant smile on his face as Rose came up to him, and he took her hands. The priest went through the vows, and the rings were placed on their hands. Rose's read: TO THE HORIZON and Jack's said: TO THE STARS. When the "I dos" were done, Jack gently pulled the veil back from Rose's face, and her lips met his. The crowd burst into applause, and Jack and Rose pulled away. "Together forever," Rose said.

"Together forever, Rose…"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who enjoyed the wedding chapter. And, quite fascinatingly, I agree with some of you to make Jack and Rose fight more! :) I love the idea, so, here's a chapter for you. Even though it says TWO MONTHS LATER, nothing exciting (besides Hope's seventh birthday) happened in those two months! :)**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

"How could you, Jack?" Rose was on the edge of hysteria. Her face was a ghostly white, and tears dripped down her face.

"I was standing up for what was right!" Jack argued back.

"And you lost your job?" Rose shrieked. Jack scoffed at her.

"Jack!" Rose said.

"Now who's supposed to pay for the bills? Huh?" She asked angrily. "I'm working two jobs!" She was screaming now. Jack was now angry at her.

"Rose! Come on? What would you do if you saw something wrong happen?" Rose was silent.

"Answer me!"

"I'd report it," She whispered.

"Exactly!" Jack yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Rose was sobbing now.

"Jack, I'm leaving," She said.

"What?" He asked. Rose sniffled.

"Yeah, Hope and I are leaving," Rose said coldly. Jack stood there, astonished. Rose shook her head, and she went upstairs, packed bags for her and her daughter, and she was almost out the door when Jack blocked the exit.

"Rose, please…" Jack begged.

"Jack, just for a while," She said. He let her go, and Rose handed him a folded piece of paper. She quilety shut the door behind her and walked down the street.

Jack sadly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Jack,_

_ I'm sorry that you lost your job. I really am sorry for leaving. And for writing this. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant._

_~Rose_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to you all… awesome… Yes, Rose is pregnant. XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

Rose walked quickly down the streets, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. Hope struggled to keep up with her mother's quick pace.

"Momma? Why are we leaving Papa?" She asked, voice quavering. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and kept walking, faster and faster, until Anna's house came into view. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously outside. An astonished Anna opened the door.

"Rose?" She asked, "What are you doing out there?" She beckoned for Rose to come inside. In her arms, she cradled Charlie, whose brown hair framed her round face.

"Hope, go sit down sweetie," Anna said. Hope went to go sit down, and she was asleep in seconds.

"Rose, what happened?" Anna asked gently, she beckoned for Rose to take a seat. The two sat down, and Anna stared at her friend nervously. "Rose?"

"Jack lost his job," Rose said bluntly.

"Oh that's terrible!" Anna gasped.

"I know, Annie, but I got mad and left him."

"You did _what_?" Annie asked. Rose sighed.

"Just to let off some steam. And I'm pregnant," Rose said. Anna arched an eyebrow at her. Then, she sighed.

"Rose, Jack was probably only standing up for what's right," She said.

"I know, that's what he told me," Rose said, bending her head down into her hands and sighing. Anna put a comforting arm on her friend's shoulder and smiled. Rose forced a smile back on her face.

"Jack's a hard worker," Anna reminded Rose.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"No, I'm trying to remind you to not give up on your marriage so easily. You gotta fight for the best things in life…" Anna chuckled with her shoulders.

"Have you ever fought with Charles?"

"What?" The question took Anna by surprise.

"Have you ever fought with your husband?" Rose repeated. Anna smiled at Rose.

"Rose, what's a marriage without your arguments?" She asked, "Charles and I fought a lot, but we loved each other. You can't give up so easily after some crap," Anna said forcefully. Rose sighed.

"I guess you're right… Please let me have some time to just remain calm and collected."

"Rose," Anna said, exasperated, "You're not always going to be the one calm and collected." Rose sighed angrily.

"Just give me some time to cool off, Anna!"

"Rose! You don't need time!" Anna was shouting now, and the two were staring at each other angrily. If looks could kill, Rose would've been dead. Rose sank back in the chair, and she sighed heavily.

"You know, this arguing, it's bad for my baby," Rose finally said, "I'm leaving."

"Rose, no-" Anna started.

"It's too late," Rose interrupted, "Hope and I are leaving." Anna stood up to face her friend. She was at least a head shorter than Rose, but her intimating eyes made up for her height.

"If you leave right now, I swear that I will call Jack right now," Anna threatened. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Goodbye, Anna," Rose woke up Hope and the two left with their bags. While Rose quickened her pace, Hope looked at her mother.

"Mama, where are we going to go?" She asked. Rose froze. She hadn't thought of that…

OOO

Meanwhile, at a small house not too far from there, Jack Dawson was pulling his hair out and literally kicking himself for being so stupid. "How could I be so stupid?" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the telephone rang. Jack stopped and picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack asked, hoping it was his beloved wife.

"Hi, Jack, it's Anna."

"What's wrong?"

"Your wife and daughter just passed by, and now they're roaming the streets."

"It's dark outside!" Jack said, "I gotta go." He hung up and ran outside, looking for his beloved wife and daughter.

OOO

Rose and Hope finally found themselves at the park. She dragged her half-asleep daughter to a bench nearby, and she told her to lie down. "Sleep, darling," Rose said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Hope fell asleep on the bench, and Rose began to hum a song into her ear. She was half-asleep when a voice woke her up.

"Excuse me," Rose looked up. There was a man. He had brown hair, stormy-gray eyes and wore a concerned expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Ummm…" Rose looked up at him stupidly.

"I'm Michael, Michael Calvert," He said. He shook Rose's hand.

"I'm Rose," She said.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked her politely.

"Dawson. Rose Dawson," She could barely get the name to leave her tongue. She forced a smile on her face. Suddenly, another man came into view.

"Michael, who is this?" The man asked. Michael chuckled.

"I'm sorry, boss, I saw that this young lady was alone," He smiled, "Rose, this is my boss, Caledon Hockley." Rose stared up into the eyes of who she thought belonged to a ghost. Cal looked at her, and his eyes widened.

"It's you!" They said at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So… Since it is my 20th chapter, I am aiming for 100 reviews! Do you think you guys can just take a few minutes from your day to review! Please? I know people read and don't review! :D**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!**

Rose stared bewildered into the eyes of someone who she believed to have been gone. "It's you!" Cal chuckled and asked more than stated, "That is preposterous!" He scoffed in confusion. Michael laughed nervously, and he cleared his throat.

"You two have met before?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"But you're dead!" Cal said, ignoring Michael. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I was dead, how would I be standing right in front of you right now?" Rose snapped angrily at him. Cal looked slightly taken aback, but he recovered instantaneously.

"Don't you speak to me that way!" Cal said. For a moment, the two forgot that Michael was standing behind them. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hockley, that is no way to talk to a lady!" Michael scolded. Cal scoffed, and then he eyed Hope who was sleeping on the bench.

"So… Have you met my darling wife and children?" He sneered. Rose remembered everything immediately.

The fight… Susanna… The blonde hair… The cold eyes…

"Susanna is your daughter?" She asked, and her mind whirled. Cal snickered.

"Isn't she lovely?" Cal laughed. Rose remained quiet. "And my wife… Agnes… You've met her too, correct?" Rose remembered Mrs. Agnes Hockley. She had light blonde hair, pale skin, cold cerulean eyes, and thin lips. There was a permanent sneer on her face, and she had high cheek bones. "You see Rose, after TITANIC sank, I looked for you… Your mother and I…"

"My… my mother?" Rose could barely choke the words out.

"Yes… Ruth DeWitt Bukater…" Cal circled Rose, hands behind his back. "She missed you so much Rose… You were finally proclaimed dead after a year or so…" Rose thought about it. Her mother was looking for her? "And then… I met the exquisite, young Agnes Eleanor Williams…" Cal chuckled, "She was rich enough… but not as attractive as you…" Cal put his hand up to Rose's face, and she flinched away. He chuckled.

"So where's Dawson?" Cal asked. Rose sucked in a breath.

"He… He died…" Rose whispered.

"Mr. Hockley, I'll take Rose home. Please excuse us," Michael finally spoke up. Cal glared at him, but Michael just stared at him. Cal finally drew back, and Michael was left alone with Rose and Hope.

"Thank you Mr. Calvert," Rose smiled gratefully at him. The man dipped his head. "Anytime, Miss," He smiled at her. Rose grinned back, and she woke her daughter up.

"Hope, come on darling," She whispered to her daughter. The girl stumbled with Rose and Michael, and they were headed to a car.

"Is this your car?" Rose asked when Michael beckoned for them to go inside.

"Yes…" Michael looked down as he said so.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Rose told him. Michael looked at her.

"Well, I'm often thought to be rich, and I guess I have some spare money in my pocket, but this was a gift from my boss." Rose nodded and got in the car. The three drove in silence, and Michael pulled up to a nice little house. Rose carried Hope inside, and Michael told Rose and Hope that they could stay in the spare bedroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Calvert," Rose said with a smile.

"No, it's fine Rose, please call me Michael," He said.

"Okay…" She said, "Michael…"

If Jack hadn't come back into her life, Michael Calvert was quite the charmer…

**A/N: PLEASE review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow… Thanks to you all! Virtual cookie [::] You are all amazing! I noticed a majority of you want Michael to be with Rose, and some of you want Jack… Hm…. I don't know what's going on… XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

The next morning, Michael was up early. He had made some coffee that morning, and he was reading the newspaper. He was thinking about Rose Dawson. She was very beautiful, but it confused him about how his boss would know Rose. She seemed so delicate and fragile, but Michael saw something else about her.

She was strong-willed and often hated it when people thought of her as delicate and like a flower. Michael liked that people could be different inside and outside. He was a photographer, and he took pictures at the Santa Monica Pier, and he really had time to take a look at a person.

Meanwhile, Rose was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking over what happened. Does Jack miss me? She thought. Rose was busy in thought, and she sighed heavily. What was she going to do? Rose then placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

She and Jack had created this baby. She missed Jack, but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet… Rose turned on her side to see her daughter sleeping peacefully. There was a trace of a smile on her face… "Be young, my darling," Rose said and kissed her daughter's hair. She was only seven, and she had a burden on her shoulder. Rose sighed again. She got out of bed, and went to go see where Michael was…

Michael's face broke into a smile as he saw Rose coming to him. "Hello, Michael," Rose said with a smile on her face. Michael nodded.

"Good morning, Rose," He said. Next to him, was a camera. Rose shot a glance at him and her eyes went back to the camera.

"You're a photographer?" She asked. Michael nodded.

"Kind of," He said.

"What do you mean, 'kind of?'" Rose asked him. Michael smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not professional, but I do take pictures for fun." Rose nodded.

"Have you ever sold them?" Michael shook his head. "If you do, a dime would be a good price," Rose smiled. Michael nodded.

"Thank you," He said. Rose liked Michael. There was this air of mysteriousness that circled around him, and he was quite the gentleman. He had these intriguing eyes, and a disarming smile. He was the opposite of Jack, but they were the same in many ways. Rose was interested about photography, and she remembered she had told Jack that she had always wanted to be a moving picture actress…

For the next few days, Rose and Michael got to know each other better, and Rose was intrigued by Michael's stories. He wasn't Jack, but he was his own person, and Rose could finally stop comparing him to Jack.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry! School and drama finally caught up to me… :/ :(**

**Thanks to:ladyofwonder, OMGSSS, Wootar16, and Acleme for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…**

Rose and Michael were at the park, talking. It had been two weeks since Rose had left Jack, and she was healing quite nicely. Rose laughed more often, and Michael often complimented her smile.

"It's about time you showed those pretty white teeth," Michael said, nodding to Rose's teeth. Rose looked away, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, I-I," She stuttered. Michael laughed.

"Ha, I've finally left Miss. Rose Dawson speechless!" He said triumphantly. Rose arched an eyebrow at him and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Mr. Michael Calvert," Rose shook her head and scoffed.

_"You are rude and uncouth…" Rose said while Jack shook his head._

Rose was snapped out of memories, and she smiled up at Michael. He wrapped his arms around Rose, and she stiffened. What was going on here? Michael sensed her extreme discomfort, and he awkwardly shifted away. "Sorry," He replied sheepishly. Rose forced a laugh.

"Oh, Michael!" She said, trying to act as if nothing happened. She sensed his disappointment, and Rose gave him a swift peck on the cheek. He smiled a bit. Rose chuckled and went to go get Hope, who was sitting under a tree, reading a book.

At Michael's house, he had tons and tons of books. He was able to inspire Hope to being reading, and she took a liking to books about talking animals and such. Hope liked Michael, but she missed her father dearly.

_He picked his daughter up, and she laughed… he was her protector- _Hope snapped the book shut as her mother came up to her. "Hello, Momma," She chirped. Rose sat next to her daughter.

"Hope," She said and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and held her close.

"Momma, when are we going home?" Hope asked. Rose froze.

"Soon, baby, soon…"

OOO

Jack was waiting nervously outside the factory. He had a job interview there, and he was pacing nervously. "Mr. Jack Dawson," There was a plump lady waiting for him. She had a small frown on her face, and she shifted uneasily as Jack came up to her. "Mr. Whittle is waiting for you." Jack gently walked past her, and he past by many rooms until he heard a voice say, "Are you Mr. Dawson?" Jack whirled around to see a man in his twenties stand behind him. He had a gruff voice, and he glared down at Jack. Jack nodded.

"Mr. Whittle," He said…

OOO

Jack walked disappointedly out of the building. Mr. Whittle was the least impressed with him. Jack sat at the curb, and he put his head in between his knees. His wandering mind wandered to Rose… How he missed her…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was writing this last night and my foot tapped the OFF switch on my computer and I lost the document. :/ But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

Rose needed to go home. She was getting homesick, and she needed to apologize to Jack. But first, she was going to have to get past Michael. He knew nothing about her. Michael didn't push her to tell him, he just didn't ask because he didn't want to pry. Rose took a deep breath and approached him. "Michael," She greeted him. He smiled at her.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. Rose took a deep breath.

"Michael, I want to go home. I'm married and pregnant," Rose paused, waiting for reaction. "I'm sorry," She added. He blinked.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked. Rose sighed.

"I hope you're not angry." 

"I'm not," He interrupted, "I'm just hurt and feel used." Rose looked sorrowfully at him. "But, Rose I forgive you. And I'm not stupid either," He said. "I knew you were with child and were married."

"How?" Rose was shocked. He chuckled a bit.

"Rose, you're pregnancy is showing, and I see your rings on your finger," He said. Rose chuckled.

"If you knew all along, why did you take my daughter and me in?" Rose asked.

"Well, I see you needed help," Michael said skeptically, "You were hurt, confused, and you needed someone." She sighed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," She said sincerely. Michael kissed her on the cheek, and he smiled.

"Your husband is very lucky. Now go to him," He said. Rose smiled at him, and she took Hope and the two left Michael, who they had grown to love over the week. Rose sighed, and she took one last look at the man she had started to love before walking home and not turning back…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A big shout out to the person who voted on my poll! Thanks so much! :) Please vote on my poll for which story I should mainly focus on! Please! My goal is 120 reviews? Please?**

**Thanks to: SapphireEyes06, SurferGirl3000, Ood, and Wootar16 fore reviewing! Thanks you thank you thank you! Your reviews made my day big time! I appreciate it very much!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

Jack sat dejectedly outside his house. He watched Mary and James pick some flowers, and they cast a few nervous glances in his direction. He sighed. What was life without Rose and Hope? He had no hope at the moment. They're never coming back, he realized. That's when he went back inside and looked at the house. It was a rotten mess, and Jack began to tidy up.

Whenever Jack felt terrible, he'd clean. It was very scary, but Rose thought it was a bit impractical. "Jack, that is preposterous!" She had laughed one time. He just shrugged and continued. But this time, Jack cleaned _everything._ It was a mad house. He took a shower at least five times, and he cleaned the bathroom twice after that. He dusted everywhere, including the closet and the walls. By the time he was done, the house looked like it was sparkling. He sighed and flounced onto the sofa. Jack ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He missed his Rose so much. He did her love her so much and wanted to hold her in his arms again and smell her hair… A knock on the door made Jack jump. He peered through the window to see Mary and James. The two were looking around apprehensively. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Dawson," Mary said politely. Jack smiled then sighed.

"Good morning James and Mary, what can I do for you?" Jack's voice was tired. Mary handed him an apple blossom. Jack gently took the flower from her grasp.

"This is from our Mother's garden," James said.

"We thought you could use it," Mary added, "An apple blossom means, 'there are better things to come.'" Jack chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks kids," He said. James dipped his head, and Mary curtsied.

"We're glad that you're doing okay," James said. Jack forced a smile on his face. He wasn't doing okay. He felt horrible, and Jack's heart ached. He longed for his family. Jack put on another fake smile and said "goodbye" to the Smith children.

Once Jack closed the door, he put the flower in a vase and set it on the kitchen table. Jack began to cry, and the tears spilled down his face and dripped onto the floor. He felt so bad and miserable that nothing would make his pain cease. "Rose, I wish you would come home," He whispered.

OOO

Rose took her daughter's hand, and they ambled down the street. It was farther from Michael's house to home than Rose thought, and quite frankly, she realized she was lost. Rose stopped and sat down on a bench to rest. She panted and wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow. Hope sat down next to her mother and looked up at her with concern.

"Momma, are you okay?" She asked. Rose smiled and nodded at her daughter, when in reality, she felt nauseous, dizzy, and very tired. Hope stared at her, a worried look on her face.

"Momma, I don't think so. You are so pale," Hope brought a small hand up to her mother's forehead. It was a burning feeling, and Rose whacked her daughter's hand away, fearing that she would start to panic.

"Hope, I'm feeling _fine_!" Rose said, trying to reassure them both. Hope shook her head, and she took the bags that her mother had been carrying.

"Momma, I think you're sick!" Hope exclaimed as the two walked slowly down the street. They were getting to downtown Santa Monica. The streets began to look familiar, but to Rose, the world was spinning. She stumbled around, and Hope had both her mother and her own bags. She tried to smile at people when they gave her questioning looks. Once they reached their street, Rose collapsed. She collapsed on the grass and sighed. Hope flopped down next to her mother, and the two stared silently up at the clouds.

"Momma, get up, we're almost home," Hope begged, pulling on Rose's dress. She grinned.

"Okay, come on," Rose and Hope struggled to get to their house, and they saw Jack in the distance.

"PAPA!" Hope yelled. He looked up, blue eyes wide.

"Rose!" He called out and ran towards his family. Rose's head shot up, and her eyes lit up.

"Jack!"

"Rose!" He called her name again, and he ran to her and Hope. Once he reached them, he swooped them both up in a hug. Rose didn't even realize she had been crying until she heard herself. Rose clung onto Jack like he was the only one alive. Hope was grabbing onto her parents tightly, and she buried her face in Rose's chest.

"Rose… I thought you left…" Jack said after a while. Rose chuckled.

"Jack… I am so sorry that I walked out on you… I'm so sorry," Rose whispered. "I… I didn't know what to do…" Jack held Rose closer so he could hear her heart beat with his.

"My heart beats for you…" He said out of the blue. Rose smiled, and she held her family without a care in the world… Finally she said to Jack.

"Mine does too…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you so much! :) [::] Virtual cookie! I am updating this story because two of you want me to focus my efforts to this… BECAUSE you voted on my poll! Vote on my poll for your favorite story to continue!**

**Thanks to: SurferGirl3000, Fyrephoenix16, Aclemene, Ood, anon, HeartBeatsFastColors, and the2DawsonGirls for reviewing! Wow! A lot of reviews! Thank you all so much! It makes me smile! :)**

**POLL REMINDER**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

Two weeks later…

Rose lay on the sofa lazily and fanned herself. She was about three months pregnant now, and her morning sickness had faded away. Rose's stomach was a lot smaller than she thought it would be, but the doctor reassured her it would get bigger. Rose sighed to herself, and then she got up to look out the window. There was Jack and Hope. Jack, who was teaching Hope to get shadows correctly in your sketch, and Hope, who was watching her father intently. Rose chuckled. The two got along better than she had thought.

Jack had got a job delivering the mail, and sometimes, he worked down at the pier, drawing. Rose had apologized over and over to him, but Jack had just kissed her and told her it was alright. Hope had made better friends with Mary, and she secretly harbored a crush on James. Rose thought that he was arrogant, conceited, and selfish and had NO idea what her daughter saw in him. But, Hope did bring out the best in people.

"Put some shading over here," Jack helped Hope out and indicated with his pencil where to put some extra value.

"But then, doesn't that mean that I have to put some more value on this part of the tree?" Hope questioned, eyes round. Jack chuckled.

"No, just add the shade. Trust me," He laughed.

"Okay, I trust you," Hope said and began to warily shade in parts of the tree's shadow. Jack observed it.

"Nice," He observed. Hope laughed.

"Really?" She asked. Jack nodded. Hope smiled.

"Now add some more texture here," Jack pointed over to another part of the paper," He said. Jack and Hope were too absorbed in their art that they didn't see Rose come over to see them. She smiled as she watched Jack help her daughter out with her artwork.

"Jack! Hope!" Rose sat down next to them. Jack brought Rose into his lap and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi, baby? Did you and mommy have a nice nap?" He asked, putting a hand on Rose's stomach. Rose jumped.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Rose smiled.

"The baby kicked!" She guided both Jack and Hope's hands to her stomach, and the two of them gasped when they felt the kick.

"Wow!" Hope said. The three of them sat there, under the tree, thinking of nothing but their small growing family… The end… **A/N: Haha. Just kidding! NOT THE END. :) Review and I'll post another chappie!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to: SurferGirl3000, HeartBeatsFastColors, itisme, and Ood for reviewing! You guys officially make me smile! :) Thank you!**

**POLL REMINDER**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!**

"Papa? Where do babies come from?" Hope asked, out of the blue. Jack nearly choked on his food. Rose was currently out of the house, getting some time to herself, while Jack was left babysitting Hope. He looked at her.

"What?" His voice was unusually high.

"Where do babies come from?" Hope repeated. Jack forced a laugh, but inside, he had no idea what to tell her.

"Well, Hope… it's complicated…" He said. 

"What is so complicated about telling me where babies come from?" Hope asked, irritation pricking at her. Jack sighed.

"Hope, wait until your Mother gets home," Jack replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Hope asked.

"Because, it is best if your _mother_ told you," Jack said. Hope huffed and put her hands across her chest. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, and Jack wanted to laugh at her expression. "Okay, _fine_…" Jack beckoned for Hope to sit next to him on the sofa, and the small girl fidgeted next to him.

"Tell me, Papa!" Hope begged. Jack threw his best smile at his daughter.

"Well… Ummm.. Babies come from-"

"I'm home!" Rose called. Hope glared at her mother. Jack sighed in relief.

"_Momma_!" Hope said, aggravated, "Papa was about to tell me where babies came from!" Rose shot a questioning look at Jack, who smiled sheepishly. Rose's hands were on her stomach, and she looked at Hope. She sat down next to her and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, why do you want to know?" Rose asked gently.

"Because, all of a sudden, you tell me I'm gonna-" Rose shot her daughter a look because of her English. "You tell me I'm _going _to be a big sister, and then your stomach gets to be the size of… of a pumpkin!" Jack chuckled slightly, and Rose smiled at her daughter. "So therefore, I want to know _where_ and _why_ babies are born and come from!" Hope said, taking in her outburst. She smiled to herself. "The end." Rose smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, well some people make choices in life… choices that are going to affect their future… and then when they love each other very much…" Rose trailed off when she really realized Hope was listening to every word. She paused. "C'est ce qu'on appelle faire l'amour. Quand les gens s'aimentbeaucoup, et ils font l'amour. Votre père et je fais beaucoup," Rose smiled thoughtfully at her daughter. Hope raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't understand French," Hope complained.

"Well, your former last name was Delacour, so you are French," Rose chuckled.

"But did you answer my question?" Hope asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did," Rose smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. Hope seemed satisfied, and she skipped away.

"Did you really answer her question?" Jack asked. Rose raised her eyebrows up and down mischievously. Jack laughed, and the two shared a delightful, sweet kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Care for any drama? :) Hahaha… New favorite song: "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift!**

**Thanks to: SurferGirl3000, titanicfan, HeartBeatsFastColors, and ladyofwonder for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

Hockley household…

Cal's irritated voice rang throughout the house. The woman's eyes darted nervously around the house, and she quickly scurried over to her husband.

"Yes, Cal?" she asked, trying to hold a straight face. Her husband was beet red in the face, and he was pacing around his study angrily. "Darling?" Agnes asked.

"Get out of my face! I did not summon you!" Cal roared at his wife, and he slapped her on the face. Agnes fell to the ground, and she landed with a thump. Agnes looked up at her husband, shock and hurt crossing her face. Cal immediately looked down to see confusion in his wife's piercing eyes.

"Agnes…" Cal looked down at his wife, "I'm so sorry…" Agnes looked up at him, and she let him help her up.

"Oh! Cal! I'm so sorry!" She threw herself into his arms. He hugged her, and his hands ran through her blonde locks. She was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Agnes… It's okay; you shouldn't have got in my way…" Cal said. Agnes only nodded.

Agnes Eleanor Hockley was a very forgiving person. She had forgotten all about her encounter with Rose Dawson and her family, and she even went to apologize to her.

_Flashback…_

"_Miss. Dawson!" Agnes hurried over to Rose and Jack, who were talking to Rose. When they saw her, they immediately were on guard. "I'm so sorry for what happened," she said. Jack relaxed, realizing the sincerity in her eyes._

"_Rose…" Jack said, looking at her. Rose rigidly stuck out her hand to shake with Agnes. She shook her hand warily._

"_I really am sorry, Miss. Dawson," Agnes said again, "It's just that my daughter… I hardly ever spend time with her because I work… her father is so busy already, and I have to work too… I'm sorry, I assure you it won't happen again. Rose forced a smile on her face._

"_Okay, Mrs. Hockley," she said curtly. There was a great big smile on Agnes's face, and she handed Jack and Rose a twenty dollar bill._

"_I owe you for calling you third-class," Agnes said before taking off. Jack and Rose had only looked at each other, shocked…_

"Agnes!" Cal said, "You are to go to Susie," he shooed his wife, and Agnes wiped away her tears. She inspected her face in the mirror. There wasn't a mark where Cal had hit her, and she was satisfied with that. He hadn't hit her before, and this was a first… _He's just distracted… _Agnes wanted to believe…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay! So here is the next chapter! :) Notice! I changed the title!**

**Thanks to: Ood, ladyofwonder, titaniclover91, Racheldaninjia, and Lizzy for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me whatsoever.**

"Am I doing this correctly, Papa?" Hope asked, eyes wide in despair. Jack smiled.

"Of course, sweetie," He replied. Hope smiled in relief and Jack ruffled her hair. He peered around. The little family was at the park, and Jack decided that Rose needed a day outside. She was lying on the grass besides them, taking a nap. Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Papa, tell me another story," Hope pleaded. Jack smiled at her.

"Of course," Hope sat in his lap, and Jack began his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl-"

"She was a princess," Hope cut in. Jack smiled. "She was the fairest princess ever! She even had different colored dresses. She had a lilac one, a crimson one, an emerald one, and even a cerulean one!" Hope replied, getting out of her father's lap and standing up. She was totally into her story, and Jack couldn't help but smile at his daughter. She loved to read, and because of this, Jack got the feeling she wanted to be a writer instead on an artist. Jack smiled kindly at his daughter.

"That's a nice story, Hope," Jack smiled at his daughter once more. She nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, a familiar brown haired boy approached her.

"Hope!" James waved at her. The girl flushed a dark red color and Jack chuckled with his shoulders. She took a deep breath before approaching James.

"Hello, James!" Jack heard her say. The rest of the conversation was indistinct to Jack as the two got farther and farther away from ear-shot…

"Jack?" He heard Rose murmur sleepily.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked her. Rose smiled up at him and grabbed one of his hands and put it to her stomach.

"Someone's saying hi to Papa," She murmured. Jack smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"Beautiful," He whispered before leaning over Rose and kissing her. Rose smiled through the kiss and pulled at Jack's hair… Jack's hand went to her stomach and he laughed as he felt another kick.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too Jack…"

**A/N: I've lost inspiration for this story! So shoot me with ideas with a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It was my first story! And now a shout out to everyone who reviewed! Check out my story PINK!**

**Thanks to: SurferGirl3000 for being my first reviewer ever! It really made my day, and believe me, when I saw that I got my first review. I swear that I was jumping up and down in my giddiness. That was one of the best moments of my life! :) Thank you so much! You don't know how much your review meant to me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I really hate doing this. It's redundant ya know?**

Rose was jolted from her slumber as a sharp pain ran through her body. She screamed. Jack was awoken by her cry. "Rose…?" He asked sleepily.

"Jack... the baby…" Rose whispered, eyes clouding over with fear and happiness. She was at her ninth month of pregnancy, and Jack knew that the baby would be born any day now. Jack jumped out of bed.

"Let me call the doctor," He said. Rose squirmed in the bed, trying not to wake Hope with her screams. Every time a contraction ran through her, she'd bite down on her bottom lip and whimper. By the time Jack came back up the stairs, Rose was sweating like crazy, and Jack heard her mutter curse words under her breath.

"Hang on, Rosie, the midwife should be here any moment," Jack replied, wiping the sweat off Rose's forehead with a wash cloth. Rose smiled weakly at him.

"Okay…" Rose nodded her head with forced keenness. Jack smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hours passed, and the midwife hadn't showed up yet. Jack phoned someone else. "Anna, please come in," He replied to his friend. The younger girl hesitantly stepped into the bedroom, but her eyes lit up when she saw Rose.

"Anna!" Rose chortled.

"Rose!" Anna bent down to give her friend a hug, and she sighed.

"Let me check your progress," She replied. She checked Rose. "I'm sorry, but this baby won't be coming until morning," She replied grimly. Rose took a deep breath as another contraction hit her.

"It's okay, Rose, you're gonna be okay…" Jack replied. She nodded her head and took another deep breath…

OOO

"Okay, Rose," Anna replied, "Are you ready to push?" Rose hastily nodded. "On the count of three…" Rose held onto Jack's hand as tightly as possible. "One…" Rose looked up at Jack, fear in her eyes… He gave her a tender kiss… "Two…" Rose tensed herself and squeezed Jack's hand… "Three!" Rose pushed with the remainder of the strength she had left. She grunted, and then pain ripped through her. Rose threw her head back in misery.

"Oh God!" She shrieked. Anna chuckled.

"The head's out," Anna commented. Rose smiled weakly up at Jack who was grinning at her like crazy. "One more push," Anna replied. Rose forced a smile on her face. "Push, Rose!" Rose bore down with the remainder of her strength… A strident cry pierced the room, but it wasn't Rose's. Rose fell back onto the pillows and cried. "It's a boy!" Anna announced.

"Good job, Rosie… I'm so proud of you…" Jack kissed Rose on the lips, and once Anna cleaned up the baby, she handed him to Jack.

"Hi, baby," He crooned to him. The baby immediately stopped wailing and opened his eyes. They were a piercing emerald blue. Jack smiled at him. "Look at his eyes, Rose," Rose weakly sat up to peer at their son. He was beautiful, and even had a patch of curly blonde hair on the top of his head. Rose chuckled.

"Hello there, baby boy…" She smiled at him and cradled her son as Jack passed him to her.

"What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Thomas Fabri Dawson," Rose answered right away. Jack smiled at her. "Thomas because of Mr. Thomas Andrews and your friend Tommy Ryan and Fabri for Fabrizio," Rose said to Jack. He had tears in his eyes.

"I love that, Rose…"

"Momma?" There was a sleepy voice coming from the doorway. Anna smiled.

"Jack, looks like Hope heard the baby crying," She said before leaving the house. Jack chuckled.

"Over here, Sweetheart," Rose said. Hope cautiously made her way to the bedside.

"Meet your brother, Thomas Fabri Dawson," Jack said. Seven year old Hope peered curiously at the baby.

"Fabri?" She asked. Her parents nodded.

"Fabri… I like Thomas Fabrio Dawson," She said. Jack and Rose laughed.

"You can call him Thomas Fabrio if you wish, darling," Rose replied. Hope giggled nervously.

"Okay!" She replied. Jack sat next to his family on the bed, and Hope jumped up too, sitting between her parents. "Wanna hear a story, Tommy?" She asked. The baby gurgled at her. Jack and Rose smiled down at their children, and awe overtook them as the baby watched Hope get excited about her story. "And they lived happily ever after," Hope yawned, "The end…" She fell asleep between her parents, her head on Jack's shoulder.

"They finally got their happily ever after…" Rose murmured.

"The end," Jack said, kissing Rose on the lips… He had waited six years. She had waited six years. They had finally won…

THE END

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who enjoyed this story. I might add an epilogue for the heck of it. Because I have over 100 reviews for this story, I decided to write a sequel! Here is a sneak peek! I am interested in writing this. Thanks to FlorenceAndTheMachineFan, I might. Let me know if I should! Here's a sneak peek:**

Summary: In a moment of weakness, I made a mistake. I was fifteen. I was pregnant to someone that I had grown to love over the years… someone who I had believed to hate me… but now, everything's changed… **(A/N: Can anyone think of a better summary!) O_O**

Eight years later…

Hope's P.O.V

I stared drearily around the park. There was nothing to do. Not on this day. Not now. Never in my life will I be blissful. Today was the day that my best friend Silas Smith died. He was my best friend. Because of me, he's dead. His elder brother has never let me forget it either. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. There is no other explanation for his… outlandish behavior to me, besides the fact that he is rude, uncouth, annoying, ridiculous, and preposterous to society. And what do you know? On this overcast, dreadful day, James Seamus Smith is the _precise_ person that I happen to run into.

"James?" I can't hide the disclosure in my voice. He chuckled with that unintelligent, foolhardy laugh of his. His brown hair seemed glossy and groomed, and he smirked down at me, hazel eyes narrowed.

After his brother's death, we'd been on even terms… then, after my seventh birthday, he began showing interest in me. I pushed him away, fearing that if I got too close, we'd become more than friends. Because of me, we're almost enemies…


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: . Nothing belongs to me.**

Jack and Rose never encountered Cal again. Hope encountered their daughter, and the two hate each other to death. Tommy grew to be strapping, young, and vibrant much like his mother and father.

Rose pursued her dreams of being an actress. By the time Tommy turned to seven, she was acting. Jack took up the offer of opening an art gallery. The two of them were together, and they finally got their fairy tale ending.

Anna Brown married Michael Calvert, and the two had many children together. Charlie Jackie Brown Calvert became Tommy's best friend. The two were inseparable.

Hope grew up to be beautiful and she caught the eye of James Smith who she pushed away. The two were so close to being enemies. She remained best friends with Mary Smith.

Jack and Rose continued to live their life together, after all, it had been six years…


End file.
